Only Time Will Tell
by Ummster
Summary: History never repeats itself. Or so they thought. The future epic lovers of SM attempt to bring their present selves out of their ugly relationship by sending Usagi and Mamoru on the ultimate trip into the Silver Millennium –as Serenity and Endymion.
1. Molerats

History Never Repeats Itself

Summary: 

History _never _repeats itself. Or so they thought. The future epic lovers of SM attempt to bring their past selves out of their present-day ugly relationship by sending Usagi and Mamoru on the ultimate trip into the Silver Millennium –as Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Yet it's highly unlikely that this could somehow bring a change in their set of affairs. Unless…

A/N: I got the idea riding in my car to my uncle's house. I think it'll work out. And no, it's not meant to be a comedy. Well, not really…ok, maybe kind of. I hope no one else's had this idea…if they have I'm gonna scream. Anyways, hope you enjoy enough to review!!!

…It was very hard to resist the urge to call this "Back to the Future" )…

tOoTlEs!

By the way…if any one can think of a better title for this (yes, I concede that this one sucks) than just leave it in a review or a PM. Thanks!!

_REVIEW and make me happy!!! P_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue:

"M-A-M-O-R-U C-H-I-B-A, what have you DONE!!!"

Usagi snarled viciously, her fists clenching, and swung at the gorgeous man in front of her wildly. "AAARGH!!!"

He dodged the charged fist swiftly, glancing sorely at the inane puddle of steaming black coffee that encircled his feet and then back at the drenched blonde pulling at her stained sweater. "It was an accident, Odango! I swear!"

"As much an accident as you calling me ODANGO!!!" She screeched, raising her chocolate milkshake threateningly above her head. Messy golden tendrils splayed over her flushed face, tumbling in disarranged, browned curls to the floor. "I'll get you back for this, baka, mark my words!" With a slight tip of her fingers, the contents of the cup dumped in careless, messy heaps above Mamoru's perfectly glossy, raven-black hair.

Motoki sighed sourly as he began mopping up yet another gracious spill, cursing the fact that his two best-friends were bitter enemies.

"USAGI!!!" Mamoru yelped, resting a soggy head on the arcade counter. Minute strands of black peaked out from underneath the glop of brown slush, wet damp against his forehead. "It could have been anywhere…and yet you choose…my hair…" He sniffed dejectedly. "My HAIR!"

"Yes, I can see why you'd be concerned. It is quite nice, actually…" Mamoru balked as Usagi cast a lopsided grin his way, eying him warily. "…nice for a mole-rat, that is…"

Mamoru sighed and looked down at the petite girl in front of him. "I don't see why you refer to me as a mole-rat…I see no similarities."

"Mole-rat…Mamoru…Mole-rat…Mamoru…don't you get it? She giggled, an obsolete vision of Mamoru fainting in fright over a scurrying mole-rat popping into her mind. Ah, the similarities.

He shook his head and stood up to leave. "Eh…no. I better go, Odango. Another second with you and I'll…I'll…" he paused and scratched his head. "I'll do…something."

"Ha! No macho comeback today, ay baka?"

Mamoru smirked, leaning against the swinging door casually. "Even _I_ wouldn't put out _that _much time for you, my sweet."

Smile fading, Usagi pushed back her blonde bangs viciously, rolling up the sleeves of her sweater. "You arrogant, egoistic, moronic little…MOLE-RAT!"

"ENOUGH!" Motoki gasped, "This is really…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"…Getting out of hand!" Serenity murmured, peering into the crystal ball with a toss of her golden locks. She shifted comfortably as the dark-haired man seated beside her slipped a hand around her petite waist._

_"It is, indeed." The grip tightened as Endymion glanced into the crystal for a second time. "It's amazing how he can be…so…ignorant. Does he not notice all those wonderful features decked into that beautifully delicate, kissable face of hers?" Serenity blushed, peering into the man's stunningly handsome cobalt blue orbs shamelessly as he traced a steady finger against her rosy cheekbone._

_She blinked and pushed his hands away tiredly. "Endy, concentrate." He groaned and pushed away from her, scratching his head thoughtfully. _

"_There must be something we can do. Something to make them realize what they're missing?"_

_"That's brilliant! Show them what they're missing." Her face glowed unnaturally, a rush of radiance overpowering her features. "Perhaps we could bring them into the future?"_

_He kissed her silver hair softly. "It would be too much for them to handle at this point…besides, Pluto would murder us."_

_ "That she would." Serenity giggled. "What about to the past? It wouldn't risk any particular consequences…after all, we're dealing with events that have already happened."_

_"Not a bad idea," he retorted, pulling her against him again. "You go ahead. Now can we get back to our honeymoon…please?" He pouted boyishly and snapped a devilish grin on his face._

_She sighed. "Fine…if you insist." Endymion frowned and kissed her lips lightly, eyes sparkling as she moaned in approval._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!! Not again! How long have you two been at it?"

Usagi glanced at the blonde sheepishly, blushing as the twin buns atop her forehead nodded slightly. "I'm sorry, Motoki-oni-san."

"Mamoru…how long?" His glare was deathly.

"Possibly…a half an hour?" Mamoru laughed timidly, sifting a finger through his ebony bangs.

Motoki must have hyperventilated. "YOU TWO…HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO, DO YOU? I'M ASKING YOU A QUESTION! DON'T LOOK AT THE GROUND!" Usagi whimpered, allowing blonde cascading curls to shield her face.

"Toki," Mamoru began, glancing at Usagi seriously, "You're scaring Odango Atama."

"Since when did you care?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I dunno…it is mainly _my _job, you know."

"That's true."

A pair of azure, sky-blue eyes peaked out beneath endless strands of gold. "Motoki…why are you being so _mean_?"

Motoki sighed, setting the usual bitter black coffee and chocolate milkshake in front of his two most valuable customers. "I guess I'm just…fed up with your constant, pointless disputes." He patted Usagi's hand gently as she blushed crimson.

"Jeez, Odango…you could at least _try _to hide your incessant crush."

"See, this is what I mean!" Motoki shrieked, turning a slight shade of pink, as Usagi once again began to engage in a verbal debate with Mamoru. "You guys can't stop! It's like a disease!"

"Well, if this is true, Toki-san," Usagi began, turning his way and frowning, "Why haven't you gotten used to it by now?"

Mamoru nodded thoughtfully. "Odango Atama has a point there –-for once. With our constant bickering you would think someone so close to the both of us would be immune to it by now."

"I just…thought…that if I could somehow get you two to stop fighting you guys might actually become friends or something along those lines."

Motoki sighed as he watched the blonde girl set his eyes on him and slurp her milkshake loudly, sucking insolently at the prune red cherry half submerged in the chocolate heaven.

"Cut it out Odango," Mamoru retorted nonchalantly, reaching down to grasp hold of her arms and forcefully yank them off her precious cup of milky sunshine. She let go of it with a gasp, pursing her lips and then wailing at the top of her lungs:

"YOU IMBECILE!"

Perhaps if he'd known what was coming next he would have ran in cowardice to his apartment. Perhaps not. Either way, he suddenly found his ear being cruelly tugged towards his predator's ranting mouth, twitching at the string of insults Usagi issued and at the murderous look on her face as she dragged him out of the arcade, across the streets of Tokyo, and plopped him securely into the nearest dumpster.

All the while thanking god that there were no mole-rats.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Endymion!" She squealed, running into him and latching her arms around his muscular torso. "What's happening to me?" _

_"What do you mean, love?" He asked, wrapping his arms instinctly around her waist and gazing down at her. Serenity squirmed under the intense pleasure those mysterious cobalt eyes were giving her and quickly blinked the feeling away. _

_"I'm…disappearing." Her voice was muffled against his plain cotton shirt, her tone soft and moaning as she raised her silver head to glance down at herself._

_"You look fine to me," he soothed, stroking her back gently. She cried and pulled away, leading him to the high glass mirror that stood at the entrance to the palace. _

_He gazed in awe at the young woman that stared back at him. She was beautiful- no doubt- with her high cheeks, petite nose…the golden hair that billowed down her shoulders in graceful waves that reminded him of the spurts of ocean tides he had enjoyed back on Terra. A set of wavering porcelain eyes peered back at him, pale blue with the sensitive specs of gold that rimmed her pupils. His eyes wandered over her flawless face to the slim arms plastered to the side of her body, wondering what had glazed the beauty's brilliant orbs with an aura of impish fear. That was before his eyes met the gaping hole that had once formed his wife's stomach. _

_"Serenity…" he murmured, gasping wistfully, "It must have something to do with the present…"_

_She sniffed and buried a tear-stricken head in his shoulder. "Ano, we exist because of them, right?" He nodded and wiped a glistening tear off her pale-struck face. She looked up at him, suddenly stifling giggles and turning away in shame._

_"What's so funny?" he asked, raising her chin up to meet him._

_"Your hair," she said simply, and so he turned back to the high mirror to take a look at himself. The snowy whiteness atop his forehead that had once shone so brilliantly black was indeed quite amusing. _

_"It doesn't suit me much, does it?" Serenity burst out laughing as he quirked and eyebrow, examining the thin gray strands in displeasure._

_She turned to him, still in a fit of laughter. "It must be more serious than we thought." _

_He nodded. "It is. Time is running out…and they have yet to live their destinies –our destinies."_

_"Endy, do you think…"_

_"Yes…" he replied, a secret smile playing on his face as his midnight blue eyes faded to a greenish twinkle. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "…let the games begin!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

Ok….sooo

A lot of things that might not have seemed so deliberate actually were. Like after the first scene from the future, we come back to the present, and it almost seems as if Mamoru and Usagi were kissing or something. _How long have you two been at it?_ Because that's where we leave of w/ Serenity and Endymion. Ha. As if. That was just funny on my part. Lol

_ REVIEW! _


	2. Beautiful Strangers

Chapter 2

Only Time Will Tell

_By Ummster_

_A/N: _

hello (OOoo, that's cool!)

Nothing much to say. I'm bored: D. And I have a really bad cold. Excuse me.

Just for clarification, Endy and Sere only seem to disappear in the mirror. Think of ghosts…how you can see only them in the mirror…well actually they're ghosts in reverse aren't they?

Thanks to Priestess Helene, who gave me the title of this story!!

I do think I'm going to take your suggestion to follow the romance of the senshi, though not in as much detail as that of Usagi and Mamoru. Keep in mind though; it's Usagi/Mamoru, not Serenity/Endymion. For that look at _Turning Back_ if you're interested.

Oh, and long reviews are GOOD:D

For more clarification, when they DO go back into the past, they're engaged. That's as far as I'm going. It would be no fun if they were secret lovers anyways, b/c then they couldn't be appalled at their situation.

_ REVIEW! _

"Spare me, Odango!" He screeched in exasperation, flailing his arms in disbelief as he made out a familiar blonde cloud rampaging towards him.

His broad chest heightened as he clenched his shady cobalt eyes and braced himself for impact -the cloud rammed into him, sending them both sprawling across the dusty streets of Tokyo.

"What'd you say?" the girl asked tentatively, still panting from the encounter. She flushed slightly when she realized she was still lying on top of him. "Oh. Woops."

"Yeah, well, ever consider stopping yourself, Odango Atama?" Mamoru jeered impatiently, pulling himself up and thrusting a hand out to her. She took it and launched herself to her feet.

"Not really. No time to talk, baka, I have to get to school!" Usagi cried out ahead of him, blonde lashes whipping behind her and she sprinted down the sidewalk. Mamoru sighed, sifting a shaky, callused hand through his ebony hair.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that…" he murmured to himself, smoothing his teal-striped tie and trudging on towards the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A few hours later, at the Crown Arcade_

She'd noticed them the moment she'd entered the arcade, her usual bubbly self dissipating into amazed gasps at the sight in front of her. The two were beautiful –immensely so, almost regal, and with a blush she realized they reminded her of…

Mamoru arched an eyebrow as he watched Usagi's ice cream plop distinctly onto the newly waxed floor and her long-lashed eyes widen beyond belief.

"Who _are_ they?" She asked, still gaping. He followed her gaze to the couple seated in the back of the arcade, heatedly immersed in kissing each other passionately.

Mamoru blushed at what he had just seen and turned away quickly. "What's that to you? I never really thought of you as the nosy type, Odango."

"Yeah, well…" she turned her petite nose up at him in haughty disagreement. "Don't you think they're a bit…odd?"

He glanced again at the pair, the gorgeous girl with the baby-blue, wide eyes, her high-strung silver hair piled in a messy bun atop her forehead -and then the man, with the broad shoulders and the dusty black hair that swept down over his mischievous midnight blue orbs. Sure…the combination was strange –who had silver hair? Maybe it was one of those genetic defects he had studied about at the hospital, a half-albino. And yet somehow they seemed to fit together perfectly, the petiteness, the contrast of the black and the silver, the tenderness and the intensity…He turned his head from their interlocked lips to their interesting attire (or lack thereof) that need not be mentioned. By now, he was sure; his face had to be as red as a tomato –or worse, as red as Usagi's was.

Trying vigorously to compose himself, Mamoru smirked. "I'd say you're just jealous because you've never been kissed before."

She frowned. "No, it's not that…hey! I'll have you know I've been kissed plenty!"

"By who? Your dear mother?"

She turned her eyes to him viciously, her glare deathly. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't be talking. Who would want to kiss a mole-rat, mole-rat?" She sighed in victory, turning to Motoki to order another ice cream.

Mamoru smirked as the arcade doors swung open, letting in a bustling mass of teenagers.

"Well, I'll say," began Rei, combing a hand through her raven-black hair, her violet eyes glinting mischievously, "this must be the first time Usagi's ever gotten here before us." She turned her hypnotizing eyes towards their companion.

"Mamoru…" she purred, setting herself on the stool beside him and stringing her arms around his torso. As if answering Usagi's previous question, she planted a firm kiss, sluggish kiss on his cheek. Mamoru smirked. Usagi rolled her eyes, dismissing their romantic antics for her sundae.

"Hey, who're they?" Mina asked between slurps of her orange soda, her eyes twitching from the procession at the back of the room to Mamoru. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she was checking you out, Mamoru –if that's even possible for a woman so immersed in another man."

He chocked, his grip tightening on the hissing Rei. His eyes slowly turned, focusing in on the beautiful silver-haired girl, who seemed to be eyeing Rei warily. He gulped, noticing the man wink at him.

"Uh…" he muttered, "This is getting a bit creepy…"

"They look a bit too much like Usagi and Mamoru to be in my comfort level, that's for sure." All eyes turned to Makoto, who shrugged and pulled at her chocolate curls. "It's true."

Amy coughed, her blue hair bobbing ever so slightly. "She's right, you know."

"What!?!?" He bellowed, jumping up and blushing slightly. "Sure, she looks like Odango, but that man…looks nothing like me."

"What, in denial Mamoru?" Motoki chortled, laughing and reaching to tousle his friend's already messy hair.

"No, its just…"

Usagi slurped at her sundae, not daring to meet his eyes. "Have you looked in a mirror lately, baka?" she murmured, her cheeks a hue of pink as she stared at his shoes. "Because in case you haven't noticed, you two have the same hair…" _Ebony black, slightly tousled at the side…_ "…the same eyes…" _A mysteriously dark blue, slightly shaded in a cobalt tint… _"…the same face…" _Chiseled and intensely handsome_… _"_…and hell, the same body!" _Oh dear, _she mused_, did I just think all that?_

He had little time to respond, as the two mysterious personnel suddenly rose from their seats, the woman's eyes fixed only on Mamoru, and walked casually out through the swinging doors of the Crown Arcade.

In a flurry of emotion, he felt his hands clench; he looked down to find a ragged piece of parchment crumpled in his hands:

_Meet me here tomorrow at 4 –same place, the last booth._

And underneath it was the tiny, unmistakable encryption of the crescent moon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd been waiting for 30 minutes now. He considered leaving –he hardly knew the girl anyways, yet somehow he knew that he would stay. He NEEDED to stay. It might have been that she was alluring in a way impossible for him to even decipher. That scared him –after all, she was remarkably similar to Odango, and he knew he'd never thought of her that way (if you didn't count his nagging conscience anyways). No…she was more like his personal punching back; a punching bag that punched him bag. Which in his opinion was hilariously funny. (A/N: How dare he!)

Just as his thoughts drifted elsewhere, the very blonde punching bag slid into the seat across from him, crossing her arms over her heaving chest and glaring at him insolently.

"What're you doing here, baka?"

He glared at her in impatience, doubting that the other gorgeous girl (_other?) _he had seen previously would be comfortable meeting him while there was another feminine figure in the booth.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Well, for your information," she muttered, smiling slightly, "I'm meeting someone here."

"I'm flattered you find my presence so appealing."

She rolled her eyes, too excited to even flash the usual witty remark. "Beat it, mole-rat. I'm seriously meeting someone."

"So am I!"

Usagi eyed him stealthily, casting away puffs of blonde bangs that partly covered her vibrant blue eyes to get a better look at him. "Yeah? Who?"

Who was he meeting? He didn't even know himself! "My…er…girlfriend."

Cackling victoriously, Usagi slumped against her chair. "AHA! Rei said she was going to the new shopping complex. Mamoru Chiba, are you _cheating _on her?" She let out another lazy laugh. "I always thought you two were too utterly…fake to be true."

He instantly realized his mistake. "Not my girlfriend, my friend that's a girl…you know, just a normal girl…" Usagi blinked, her long-lashed eyes glazing over. "Aw, forget it Odango. You're too tough."

She grinned sardonically. "Why thank you."

He laughed. "Now tell me, who're _you _meeting? Your Math professor?"

Usagi groaned, barely suppressing herself from doing anything undignified, like punching him square in the chest, or other places she'd rather not think about. (A/N: I can't believe I wrote that. Fanfiction is corrupting me:D)

"I'm meeting a guy…"

"Oh?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea who he is." She sighed belatedly and shrugged carelessly. "He doesn't seem to be here anyways; maybe I should just leave." Mamoru nodded vigorously, looking somewhat pleased, beginning to usher her out of the booth…

_"Not so fast, my dear." _Usagi's eyes widened as she felt two experienced hands grip her shoulders, sending icy shivers of pleasure down her spine. She gulped, watching as the same mysterious man from the day before gently tilted her chin up to meet his heated glare.

"Oh, how ignorant…" he murmured, a slight smiling teasing the ends of his lips. She was drowning in those eyes, that sultry midnight blue gaze, their dark seductiveness alarmingly enticing. His face was so close; she had begun to memorize his musky, drowsy scent…unconsciously her heavy lids fluttered closed and her lips locked with his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Damn that white-haired vixen._ Mamoru had to be in heaven. Instinctly his arms wrapped around the warm body pressed against him, exploring her body…It was as close to bliss as he'd ever been in his life. And all because of those impossibly tender lips…

But that all changed when he opened his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

OOO, a cliffhanger! Well, what did you expect? Of course they're kissing each other. HOW? U'll find out. Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that…then again it was pretty OBVIOUS.

Well, I have the next chapter planned out in terms of story events, but it's not written yet, so that's going to take some time. It's really not my fault I'm a slow updater!! I'm pretty busy. Sigh the only time I really get to write is on weekends. (

I'm sorry but for this chapter I didn't really do both sides of the story, I kind of switched around, because it may not seem like it but its extremely hard to write that without being repetitious.

_rEvIeW_


	3. New World

Chapter 3

Only Time Will Tell

A/N:

HELLO! Sorry I'm so late coming. I actually had time to sit down and write this week! Aren't you proud of me? Thank god for Christmas vacation, it's been like a god send. No doubt I'm gonna be laying in my bed at 3 in the morning Monday, trying to finish all the homework our teachers gave us over break…oh well then. OMG I have to do my Flatland Journal! Damn. Ok don't mind me, I'm just hyperventilating.

Read and review!! Maybe it'll take my mind off homework for a while.

Ummster

_It's not who we are, but what we do that determines us_

(No Spiderman this time, but Batman. Well I can't remember the exact quote, don't kill me if some words are screwed up. More like the whole sentence)

Disclaimer: I pity the sad old freaks that think these characters are mine. Unfortunately, I'm not as much of a genius as I would like to think.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O-Odango Atama?" he murmured huskily, bending down to take another look at the beautiful girl he now held in his arms. Squeezing her shoulders gently, he let out a belated whistle. "Am I- am I seeing things or is it Odango who…" _is pressed up intimately against my front?!_

"Eh?" he heard the girl squeak in astonishment and slowly raise her shimmering baby blue orbs to his uncertain countenance. With an "eep" she jumped back in astonishment, blinking up at him and panting furiously in a mixture of surprise and anticipation. Mamoru blinked back down at her through heavy lids as he frowned genuinely.

"_What the HELL?"_ he choked as his brain froze over, instantly recognizing the distinctness between the blonde ponytails of his companion and the silver, alluringly messy bun of his silver-haired menace. Yet before he could remark, he felt a blinding, throbbing pain in his forehead and suddenly found himself sprawled upon the ground, a clammy, petite fist pressed against his cheek.

"You –you," Usagi stuttered, searching for words, "You extraordinarily cheap, detestably sleazy, conniving little…MOLE-RAT!"

He groaned against her fist and tried to edge out of her death-like grip but she held him down steady. "I can't believe you'd do that, baka! I mean…to take advantage of me like that! When I was expecting some gorgeous, dashing dark-haired prince in a tuxedo!" Usagi blushed –no doubt Mamoru would look like a gorgeous, dashing dark-haired prince if he wore a tuxedo…wait WHAT? She shuddered unconsciously.

Mamoru almost laughed; her description was remarkably similar to that of his alter ego tuxedo mask –yet his countenance instantly fell as he glanced at the expression writ on her crimson face. A subtle shadow flashed across her face; did she look…flustered? The expression instantly disappeared and Mamoru wondered if he had simply imagined it.

"I –Odango, why would I do that? I mean…you're Odango!"

_I am SO getting him back for that_, she thought sourly as she rammed his cheek extra hard into the floor. "Then explain this," she stuttered, cheeks turning redder by the second as she tried in vain to push meandering golden strands of hair out of her eyes' way while pushing him down all the same. Mamoru took the opportunity to heave himself upwards against her.

Usagi gasped and pulled backwards, only to find him shuffle in closer to her. "Damn-it, Odango! I was so sure I was kissing the silver-haired girl we'd seen in the arcade but then…you just…popped up out of nowhere!"

She smirked. "So you WERE cheating on Rei!" She slapped her hands together viciously, a malicious grin creeping across her mouth, only to find him clamp a hand across her mouth, his eyes narrowing.

"Shut-up," he whispered, watching as her eyes grew wide, "We both know you were kissing that…" he motioned with his head behind him, "…other man. Not too loyal to Motoki now, are we?"

Her hands flailed out in defense. "But Mamoru, I wasn't even _dating _Motoki!"

"Yeah, well, you liked him." She shrugged and looked at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Umm…" she began, unable to bear looking up at him. Usagi gulped and twiddled with her thumbs.

He sighed. "This is so stupid. I can't believe we're fighting over this."

She nodded, her blonde head bobbing in assent. "I mean, it's not as if either one of us actually _liked _it or anything."

He nodded outwardly but inwardly cringed at her words. _Ouch, that stung_. Sure, perhaps, he wouldn't have _planned _things to go the way they did but…he couldn't say he hadn't enjoyed it. At least, when he hadn't known it was her. And even then…he looked inquiringly at Usagi, stealthily looking over her curvy figure and burying his face in his lap. Why had he never noticed before? It suddenly occurred to him that he had just kissed…the single most gorgeous girl he had ever seen in his life; and hell, he didn't regret it!

"Well either way we'd better get out of here." He rubbed a tentative hand through his ebony black locks. "Damn hormones," he whispered.

Usagi didn't seem to catch it. "You're probably right, baka. Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand rather forcefully, tugging sharply at it to pull him up, but for some reason, he wouldn't budge.

She gulped, feeling the atmosphere tense around her and the heated air waft gently past her. "Mamoru come-" she began, suddenly finding herself being pulled down over him by a pair of firm, callused hands. And right before his lips plundered hers hungrily, she caught a glimpse of his ocean blue eyes fixed piercedly at her, depthless and uncontrollably intense, and couldn't help but find herself drowning in those depths…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You highnesses…now is not the time, I'm afraid. You'll have plenty of time for that on your honeymoon." There was a pause. "Rather ironic that they're called that, I mean, you two would be leaving the moon as it is." A slight chuckle resounded in the distance.

Usagi thrust herself off him, panting furiously, and rested a sweaty hand across her forehead. "Oh no…" she felt herself sway uncontrollably and fall into a familiar embrace, "…so dizzy…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Usagi opened her eyes moments later to a set of sparklingly clear light blue eyes, framed by a pale complexion and a shroud of soft blue hair, piled high atop a high forehead. "Ami?"

"The one and only." The girl smiled warmly. "You startled us, Sere. Endymion is waiting in the corridor."

"Endymion?" she questioned quizzically.

"Yes, princess. Your quite inquisitive today. I'm guessing it's the anxiety?" She winked in good-humor. "Don't worry yourself too much. Everything's been planned –that was Endymion's work, mind you- and will be monitored under close proximity…that is, _most _of it anyways." Ami blushed and shuffled the papers in front of her, nudging her wide-rimmed glasses further down the bridge of her nose and blinking intelligently. "No more questions, I suppose?"

If she'd been confused before now she was dumbfounded. Princess? _Endymion?_ "But- but wha-"

"Come now princess," Ami retorted impatiently, suddenly issuing Usagi out the arched doorway.

She stumbled out of the doorway headfirst, finding herself pressed against the cold, darkened wall opposing is. Her hands groped for the closing door just as she made out a bob of blue disappearing into the misty nothingness. Yet it was too late –she was alone now, alone in an unknown, unidentifiable domain, with nothing but herself to keep herself company. And supposedly an…_Endymion?_ She knew she'd heard the name before –recognizable somewhere along the inner folds of her memory.

But before she had time to reflect she heard it: "Nice of you to join me, Odango Atama." Aaaa, the unmistakable, mocking low voice of her arch nemesis.

She heard a slight fumbling above and suddenly a burst of light was thrown before her, revealing the handsome, collected face of…none other than Mamoru Chiba himself. Her heart fluttered as she realized that his eyes held the same haunting, lustful desire as they had before, though his tone had turned egotistical.

"Hello Mole-Rat," she purred, pulling him down by the collar and raising herself on her tip-toes to match their heights, "Would you care explaining where the hell we are!"

"Your guess is as good as mine," he returned, shrugging and peering past her at the enigmatic encryptions carved into the marble walls –most of which were undecipherable. She raised a tentative hand to brush a finger over the lettering, finding the material of the creamy wall clammy and chilling. She shivered, watching his gaze turn to the gargantuan crescent moon encrusted into the main framing of the door, softly glowing under the line green light of the low-hanging chandelier.

"It's…it's like that…that note she gave me…" he murmured, outlining the symbol with his eyes before ripping them away and turning to gaze at her. "The…the women we met…gave me a note…with a crescent moon on it."

"I…" she started, unable to tear her eyes from his intense gaze, "…does that mean we're in…the moon palace?"

"The moon palace?" He ran the thought by him. "That would make sense…but how do you suppose we got here?"

His words stirred something Ami had said, and suddenly it clicked. "She said there was an…Endymion out here." She licked her lips nervously. "Maybe we should…try to find him."

Mamoru shook his head nervously. "It wouldn't be of any use. I've already searched these halls and there's no one else here."

Usagi gulped, reaching out to grasp his hand in her own. "What does that mean, Mamoru?"

He massaged her cold hands unconsciously between his warm ones, sending spirals of desire sweeping through her spine as she glanced up at him again. "Odango…I think it means…I'm Endymion. Or at least…that's what these people think."

"But Endymion's the name of the Earth prince…from years ago…back when the world was overcome with magic…"

"Yes, I know, but…" he stopped to peer at her genuinely. "How did you know that?"

She flushed. "I umm….well I do a lot of reading when I'm bored. Chalk it up to lazy Odango to do something worthwhile once in a bit." She paused, licking her suddenly very dry lips. "How did _you _know?"

He didn't even flinch. "I do a lot of reading myself."

"Oh." She pouted. "That's funny. I guess there were princes that were mole-rats after all." Mamoru laughed unexpectedly, watching as her lips dipped downwards. _Those scrumptious lips…damn she looks so cute when she pouts._ His eyes widened as he realized what he was thinking and he shook his head lightly to clear his mind.

"Reading too many romance novels Usagi?" She blushed. "Did Ami tell you anything else? Anything else that could be of use?"

Usagi frowned thoughtfully. "She did call me Sere. But isn't that…"

"…the nickname of the princess of the moon, Serenity? You certainly must have done some extensive reading, Usagi." Her name sounded foreign on his lips, and she frowned again.

She scratched her neck bashfully. "There's more though. She was talking about us leaving somewhere."

Mamoru glanced downward, seemingly deep in thought. Usagi followed his movements, suddenly enraptured by the shine of his expensive leather shoes…

…suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and found herself again drowning in a pair of wonderfully blue, dark sultry eyes that enticed her foreword. Yet she made no such motion as she stood stock still at his nervous words:

"Odango…it seems somehow our rendezvous at the arcade must have transported us to the past…to the Silver Millennium. And in some upside down, sideways sort of way, everyone thinks that I'm Endymion, prince of Earth and you're my… (gulp) lover, princess Serenity of the moon kingdom."

Usagi let out a cry and launched herself into his ready arms, as Mamoru unconsciously twirled a blonde-gold strand around her forefinger. He continued idly. "…And as hard as it is for me to say this…I think…we're…we're on our honeymoon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

WHAT?! MWAHAHAHHA

Ok I'm not that entirely satisfied with this chapter but I'll leave it off because its 12 am and I'm TIRED. I'll look it over tomorrow but…I'm just…going to leave it…hopefully it'll do, and isn't TOO bad. I also hope everything makes sense.

That chapter was kind of short, wasn't it, but the next chapter'll be long, I promise!

Review, if I may say so!

ever faithful,

Ummster

:D


	4. Whipped Cream

Chapter 4

Dream

Only Time Will Tell

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: 

I've been entertained with a newfound interest in this story, so I finally have the urge to continue!!! Writers block is over!! Isn't that nice to know!! SAT's are over, and long weekends are on their way! (But I do love long weekends…XD) One more final to go…

This chapter goes a little into the mind of Usagi and Mamoru in more depth, so it might be a bit confusing, but not too much.

Also, remember that at this point in the story, Mamoru seems to have enjoyed his kiss with Usagi, but he's still coping with his feelings. Usagi's feelings will be presented a few paragraphs down from here…so read!

Review of course!! And Enjoy!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_She was in what seemed to be a palatial bedroom, the king sized bed concealed by a thin draping of transparent silk. A trail of roses splayed over the mattress, garlands of it decked over the ivory hinges, leading towards a blissfully romantic balcony. Pulling on a pair of velvet slippers she strode towards the terrace, her crystal-blue eyes scanning the sky. Wispy shades and gentle hues combined to form the perfect sunrise. Snow-white doves perched on the railings, intermingling with peach songbirds cooing under the gentle zephyr. The sun blared scorching overhead and she brought a hand up to let down tails of golden hair, but her hand was caught somewhere amidst a muscular chest and tender fingers. The fingers trailed tentative paths down her cheek and then to her collarbone.   
_

"_Don't leave," she moaned as he pulled her to him. His shoulders crumpled around hers in the embrace, his tall frame overpowering her slight figure. A flurry of golden hair streamed around them both as her squirming hands clutched at his shirt. She let the tears flow out, silent tears that dripped unnoticed down the bridge of her nose and over the rosy pinkness of her cheeks. Choking back a haphazard sob, she looked up at him. Beautiful midnight blue eyes peered down at her comfortingly, and a hand squeezed her shoulder. Tender hands tilted her chin up and she felt herself leaning slowly, entranced, towards…_

"MAMORU?!" Usagi gasped, awakening from yet another disturbing dream of the past lovers who they seemed to resemble. She shuddered. True, she knew what it was like to kiss him…both Endymion and Mamoru, as a matter of fact, but she also knew that Mamoru corresponded hand in hand with pain. Pain! She smacked her head just for good measure. The minute they had parted lips her mind had been screaming. That much she knew. (A/N: Disappointing, isn't it?) The pleasure in the dream was brought such contrast that it seemed almost scary that her brain could have even came up with it…nocturnal or not. It was just one of those things…like pinching yourself. Even if it didn't hurt, you'd always yell. Usagi frowned. One of these days she'd like to give Mamoru one large pinch in the shins. 

She clambered out of her bed and yawned lazily, her arms stretched above her head. Peering around the unfamiliar bedroom, she located the tiled door to the bathroom and swung the door open.

Then she screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!" She belched at the figure casually leaning against the counter, peering into the mirror. Mamoru looked up, half covered in shaving cream from the neck up, testing the tap water with his fingers. For a second he assessed her, and then turned back to smearing shaving gel over his right cheek.

"I said-" she began, her hands weaving through her knotted hair. She supposed she should have known that he _shaved_. The word sounded so unsophisticated in association with him; too below his level. It was an interesting concept, however. She'd never noticed it before, perhaps because she'd assumed the clean-cut appearance came standard with all of the man's other gorgeous assets. For a second she wondered what he might look like, unshaven, cute little stubbles adorning his cheek but she quickly shook the thought away. That was for Rei to worry about. 

Usagi's eyes meandered to the glass mirror perched above Mamoru's face and sighed. She looked utterly unkempt- her normally golden, silky hair was knotted and rough; her cheeks were flushed from sleep, her nose pink and her eyes swollen. God save the man who would be forced to wake up to her everyday. If there would be one, she thought bemusedly.

"I know what you said." Mamoru turned backed to the mirror, glancing at his profile. "And it's _our bathroom._" His hands scrimmaged through the archaic cabinets, his attention on everything but her. He seemed to notice, however, that her jaw dropped and that she was on the verge of screaming her guts out once again. "But before you get any ideas, I sleep in the room next door. Personally requested last night, in fact." He laughed. "Everyone seemed rather surprised. They insisted we share a bathroom, however." Mamoru paused. "Do they give out razors here? I found the shaving cream in the cabinet, but there doesn't seem to be anything else…"

"MOLE-RAT!" she screamed, stomping her foot stubbornly on the ground, "Don't you realize I'm in a crisis here? My hair hasn't been conditioned, my face is as bloated as a pumpkin and I desperately need to shower!" True, she didn't wake up looking glamorous, but a girl could hope. "And what kind of idiot puts shaving cream on his face without a razor?"

His eyes snapped towards hers and she swore she saw his eye twitch. "What type of idiot gives you shaving cream but no razor?" he snarled.

Usagi shrugged. "What type of idiot interrupts a girl's beauty routine?" She slumped past him and began perusing the cabinets herself, looking for any product whatsoever that would bring her morning from dreary to tolerable.

"You won't find anything else in there. This whole bathroom's empty."

"Interesting," she remarked, fingering the tube of shaving cream. Something wasn't right. She sniffed the can deliberately, and was greeted by a sweet, tingling feeling in her stomach. Suddenly, everything clicked. "Wait a minute. This isn't shaving cream, it's…it's…"

"What?"

"Whipped cream!" Usagi snatched up the bottle, doing a victory dance across the bathroom door. "You are _such _an idiot! I mean, what type of idiot doesn't realize that shaving cream is whipped cream?" She paused mid-dance to stick out her tongue, her open hair streaming around the bathroom.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, annoyed.

"Maybe." Usagi stopped, and pinned up her hair in a messy bun. "But not quite." She puffed out her cheeks and serenaded across the bathroom, flourishing the whipped cream can as if it were a chest of gold.

"I don't get it –why would there be whipped cream in the cabinet?"

Usagi was surprised she knew something he didn't. "Haven't you ever watched a chick flick before?"

"Not particularly, but I've had my fair share," he replied, wondering where this was going.

"Then you should know that it's infamous! Whipped cream is what brings lovers together! What a cliché." She blushed. "Endymion must have been a romantic."

Whipped cream brought lovers together? Funny, he'd always thought it was chocolate syrup. 

As Mamoru stood across from her, his arms folded haughtily over his chest, wondering how she knew about romantic antics and boasting a scowl enough to kill, he could only think of how amazing the beautiful little angel looked. Pale blue eyes sparkled brightly across her complexion as her arms twirled around her in pure bliss. For a second, he wondered what it would be like to wake up to that every morning, then quickly shook the thought away. (A/N: Oh, the irony!)

"Stop," he pleaded, knowing very well where it would lead to if she didn't. He was afraid of doing something they'd both regret -something eccentric like taking hold of her and kissing her senseless. She was practically begging for it the way she was twirling around the bathroom humming her tune of victory. So innocent. So sweet. It was taking all of his inner-strength and concentration to restrain himself. She wasn't helping, however. "Stop, _please_," he pleaded, but she ignored him. Then a brilliant idea occurred to him.

Mamoru walked up to Usagi's lithe form, taking hold of her shoulders. Her laughter halted as her eyes slowly traveled up to his entranced. Without breaking eye contact, in one smooth gesture, Mamoru grabbed the bottle, turned it towards her, and sprayed the contents thoroughly onto her startled face.

Two angry, murderously dark blue eyes blinked accusingly at him from under a layer of sweet frothy whiteness. A pink tongue gently crawled out of her mouth to lick the contents surrounding her mouth. It was then that Mamoru realized that his supposedly brilliant idea wasn't going to work so well. One, she was angrier than before. Two…she looked so damn enticing. The tongue had been too much. Some sort of luscious desert. Third, he liked whipped cream too much.

Then, she did the unthinkable.

She grabbed his undershirt, pulled it to her face, and began to scrub like there was no tomorrow.

"Geroff me!" Mamoru exclaimed, watching in horror as Usagi's head dipped up, clean for the most part except for little speck on her nose. (It teased him to no avail). He looked down at his shirt. It was _not _a pretty sight.

"Serves you right! Oh, and by the way," she laughed, "you still have whipped cream on your face."

Mamoru smirked. "Odango, this can of whipped cream is still practically full."

Her victorious expression faltered, the meaning of his words suddenly dawning on her. Hastily she tried to creep around him to the other door, but watched as he continually blocked her movements with slight shuffles of his body. Goodness, he was grinning like a devil.

"Just let me go…_please_!" Usagi pleaded, trying again to shuffle past him, only to find herself pressed up against an iron-hard chest. "I'll do anything you want!"

There was a pause. "Anything?"

"Yes," she responded, hesitantly, not sure of what she was getting herself into.

"Too bad." With that simple remark he took pleasure in dousing her entire front in a thick layer of white, frothy whipped cream.

"AAAARGH!! YOU!" Usagi yelled hysterically as she wrestled him to the ground, grabbed the whipped cream container, wrenched Mamoru's jaw open, and sprayed. And sprayed. And sprayed; till the length of her body was teeming in exhaustion.

It was her turn to be surprised when he swallowed it down in one humongous lump, and began to tickle her incessantly, just enough to steal the can of whipped cream back. Usagi reeled on the floor in laughter, begging, pleading for him to stop, but he was unmerciful. Just as Mamoru was beginning to think he had the uptake again, the bathroom door swung open and three chattering, beautiful girls stopped in their tracks and stared unbelievingly. Usagi and Mamoru gaped back in equal astonishment, Usagi embarrassed at being caught on top of Mamoru covered in whipped cream, and Mamoru angry that anyone would disturb them.

With a yelp Usagi ran like a maniac to where the group was standing and sprayed the blonde thoroughly in whipped cream. She didn't know why she'd chosen the blonde- perhaps because she seemed to be the leader of the troupe, and, oddly enough, her hair had attracted Usagi's attention primarily; after all, she herself was a blonde. The girl let out a muffled scream and collapsed to the floor.

Mamoru didn't notice, his attention focused on the girl suddenly revealed behind the blonde, dumbfounded. "Rei?" he murmured in disbelief. "There's an explanation, I promise." He took her hand tentatively between his and began massaging it gently back and forth, his thumbs working magic.

Meanwhile, Usagi, confused, turned towards the discreetly familiar face of a raven-haired beauty with azure, violet eyes. "Oh heavens," she muttered to herself, before exclaiming in a rapid rant, "Mamoru couldn't find the shaving gel so we were using whipped cream but then I kind of made fun of him and then he sprayed me with whipped cream and then I got mad and wiped it all over his shirt and then he sprayed me again and I sprayed him back and then he started tickling me and that's when-"

"Excuse me," the black-haired beauty retorted, quite frankly, snatching her fingers back from Mamoru and frowning at him, "but whatever you and Prince Endymion choose to do in the vicinity of your bedroom is up to you, but please try to keep it, if I dare ask, _in that room_. I know that Endymion had the whipped cream ordered for your romantic activities, but I didn't expect him to make it such an obvious encounter. Secondly, who in the name of Selene is Mamoru, and why wouldn't you know that we take care of all the barber-work done for you?"

"I-umm…" she began, at loss for words. Amazingly, she figured that this wasn't the Rei she knew, but another of the royal guardians Serenity had maintained at her palace. It made sense, really. After all, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Mina were all sailor scouts…if she had been reborn after the silver millennium then they must have as well- meaning that they would now appear in the same forms they had always appeared to Usagi in the present time; Tokyo, Japan. Yet that would mean… Her eyes wandered behind the girl that resembled Rei to another standing beside her, her eyes twitching furiously between Rei and Mamoru. Her chocolate-brown hair caught her off guard- _just like Makoto. _In fact, everything about her seemed to resemble her friend; the bellicose mannerisms, the tall stature, and of course, the high cheekbones. It was true, then! Meaning that Ami was the woman who had met with her the previous day, and the woman she had ungratefully sprayed with whipped cream had to be Mina. She stooped down to get a better look, and saw what she expected: peachy, tanned skin, full lips and a busty, curvy figure. Usagi's eyes twitched. She wished she looked more like _that._

"She means that we were expecting you a bit later. We apologize." Mamoru smiled and leaned over to whisper something in Usagi's ear. She nodded and walked towards the door, swinging it open. The forms of four men tumbled to the ground, head first. They picked themselves up sheepishly, one by one, puffing up their chests proudly as both Mamoru and Usagi stared in disbelief.

"Twice?" she moaned, "What is this day coming to?" Mamoru comforted her by wrapping a securing hand around her shoulder. She sank into his embrace.

"And who might you be?" Mamoru asked blatantly, his left eyebrow arched curiously above his eye. The four generals stared.

"You highness?" the tall, sensible white-haired one questioned, "excuse me for asking, but did you have a little too much to drink last night?" He clearly had more badges than the rest, and though he boasted a shroud of long white hair, seemed to be quite young, perhaps in his early 20's. However, his posture was stiff, his expression stoic.

Mamoru paused and scratched at a layer of whipped cream on his cheek. "I did, in fact. Both of us did. Now, do tell who you are."

"I'm Malachite," the man replied, his nose thrust in the air. On hearing his name, the girl previously collapsed on the ground sprung up and looked around herself. "Darling? Where are you?"

"For the last time, Mina, I am _not_ you darling!" he bellowed. Silence enveloped the bathroom, followed by a sniff on Mina's behalf.

"Fine, deny it then." She turned away with crossed arms. "Someday you'll come around."

A slightly freckled gentleman rose next, one with long, shady brown hair and whose shoulders seemed to hunch around himself. "The name's Nephrite." His voice was husky and deep. "Judging from the keyhole, I happened to think your little whipped cream rendezvous with Serenity was _very_...you know. I look up to you buddy." He winked and the two stared at him in astonishment, Mamoru's arms still around Usagi. He instantly pulled them off her. What was this guy smoking?

"And I'm Zoicite," piped a skinny young man with ashy blonde hair. "I'm the intelligent one among the generals."

"Really?" Mamoru retorted skeptically, "then you should have no difficulty stating the secant of 5π/6. In radians, of course."

"Of course. Negative 2 over the root of 3," he replied, with hardly a blink, flashing Mamoru a killer grin. Mamoru could have sworn that he heard the man mutter 'I told you so' under his breath more than once.

"In degrees?" Mamoru tried desperately.

"Approximately 1.001044816…" (A/N: My math final is tomorrow).

"Alright, Zoi, we get it, you're smart," a light-brown haired, tall, laid back lad replied. "Getting back to the point, I'm Jadeite. Probably the only one among us who isn't partially insane."

Usagi laughed generously. He really was cute, reminding her a bit of Motoki. "That's nice to know." Jadeite smiled chivalrously and led the delighted Usagi in a tour of the bathroom. She giggled as he gently took hold of her hand and let her feel the archaic texture of the walls under his own.

They'd only gotten to the sinks when it became obvious that Rei was fuming by the time she'd stormed to the other side of the room and slapped Jadeite stringently across the cheek. "Have you no dignity? Shamelessly flirting with our princess, recently married at that! And Serenity! I'm astonished and ashamed!

"But- I-"

"I won't hear it! I trust this is because of your hangover. Don't be fooled by that…" she was tempted to say beautifully sculpted body, but stopped herself, "gregarious personality! Jadeite is a cunning little bastard, and we all know it."

Makoto's eyes creased as she looked between them. "Don't you think that's being a little har-"

"I said, _he's a cunning little bastard._" Rei threatened, her tone turning murderous

Makoto glared at her, and back at Mina, who seemed to be having a coughing fit. Makoto's eye twitched noticeably, but she hid it well. "Of course." Mina coughed again.

Usagi was still glancing at Jadeite in amazement, barely able to contain her own astonishment at Rei's outburst. She reminded her of the Rei she had known back in Tokyo, short-tempered and haughty. "Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I've grown tired of that woman's tirades. We've clearly grown to hate each other. Who is she to dictate what I do?" His eyes narrowing, he took one last look at the furious dark-haired beauty and stormed out of the bathroom.

All eyes followed him leave. Rei took in a long, shuddering breath, and turned towards Usagi. "Well, Serenity, I suppose it's time to get you ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hope you liked! I wrote this chapter a bit differently, and most of the important characters have now been introduced.

Tell me what you think! Review!


End file.
